House call
by Tokyo10
Summary: Hmmmm I don't really know what to put for the summary so how about this. Relena goes over to check on her friend, what will she find?" This summary sucks but whatever :)


It's been a week since the fight we had. I thought she, my best friend Dorothy was just ignoring me but that never lasts long. I know because we've been the best of friends since grade 5, but that night I was wrong. My boyfriend, Heero wasn't home and I was feeling a bit lonely so I decided I would call Dorothy to see if she wanted to watch movies with me. I tried calling her house a few times but she didn't answer so I went over to see what was up and if she was okay. When I got to her house, the lights were off but I didn't think anything of it, Dorothy always kept them off when she was watching a movie. I went up to the front door and knocked, she didn't come to the door so I knocked again, just like before Dorothy didn't answer. I reached for the door handle and turned it, the door was unlocked so I opened it and stepped in. I didn't turn on the lights because if she was watching a movie and I turned them on she would scream at me to turn them off, I would know considering I've done it enough times.

I looked in the living room, the TV was on however Dorothy wasn't there so I looked around the dark house calling her name and nobody not even her dog, Toto came to greet me. As I went up the stairs I called her name again... there was no answer. I reached her bedroom door and looked inside nobody was in there, so I called Dorothy's cellphone to see if she had it on her. She didn't, there it was playing a very creepy song on her dresser, I hung up the phone and went back down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

I used the backdoor to see if she was outside, I looked towards the shed and I saw it. The next thing I remember doing was screaming because there she was hanging by her feet on the tree next to the shed, Toto was hanging right next to her. I ran back to the house as fast as I could to get something to cut the rope with, ran back outside and I started cutting the thick rope with the kitchen knife I found. After I cut Dorothy and Toto down, I noticed the writing on the shed wall. The words didn't make any sense to me, none what so ever it looked like plain gibberish or a kindergartener's writing. I didn't dwell on it, who would in this situation? After I got her down I checked if she was breathing, thank god she was. I whipped out my cellphone and called 911. An ambulance was there within 5 minutes, the police officers however came a bit slower. The medics loaded Dorothy up and said something about her being in critical condition, they asked to see my hand. That confused me so I looked down and realized my hand was bleeding pretty badly, I must have cut it on the knife when I grabbed it. I told the medics that I would get someone to check it out when I get to the hospital and they left, leaving me with the police officers.

When the ambulance was out of sight, I fell to my knees and started crying, the police watched me and after a while they trying to calm me down, when they succeeded they took my statement. When I was finished talking to them they gave me a ride to the hospital, I think they were worried about me driving there myself, I was quite a wreak after all. At the hospital I called her family after I got my hand stitched up. The doctors told me Dorothy was in really bad shape and she's not gonna be awake for sometime. After explaining they finally let me see her. I never really left her side not even when her family and Heero tried to persuaded me to go home and get some rest, I said no to them even thought it was selfish, but I wanted to be the first one Dorothy saw when she woke up. I needed tell her how sorry I was and that the fight we had been all my fault.

We were going on day three when she finally woke up. I cried and apologized so much that I was probably getting annoying, I pretty much pulled myself in to a guilt trip. After a while things started getting a little better, I had to tell her about because she kept on asking if her precious Toto was okay. When I told her it wasn't a pretty sight, she was crying harder than I have ever seen her before. It's been 2 months since that incident and Dorothy now lives with Heero and I. We've offered to buy her another dog but she said no and that Toto could never be replaced. She still hasn't told me who beat her up or even given me a clue about it. Personally I don't think she even remembers what the person looked like. We both know that we will never ever forget what happened but I will wish that it had never happened.

Owari

**A/N: This story has been sitting on my computer for the last 2 years and I thought it would be cool for halloween, for those of you who don't know its Relena's POV and I don't know the characters that are mentioned might be OOC but oh well, happy Halloween and be safe everyone. Please review, Ja ne!**


End file.
